All You Wanted
by ducky-doll
Summary: A short fic showing Percy's feelings after he discovers his long time girlfriend Penelope has been cheating on him. He thought their relationship was indestructable but he was wrong. Sort of angsty, please R/R!


****

"All You Wanted"

Sometimes it takes one incident to cause a number of events to occur, all in a chain reaction. It's like dominoes. One tile falls and the rest soon follow suit. Well this is what happened to me, this is what caused my life to fall to shambles.

It was Penelope. She was my first girlfriend and one girlfriend who I thought I'd be with forever. It just goes to show how naive I can be. I thought Penny and I were meant to be. Soul mates. The perfect prefect couple. I thought _she_ was perfect. How wrong I was. How very wrong.

One night I was coming back inside the common room after hearing Ron had been in an accident. I'd been out on my Prefect Watch, scanning the corridors of Hogwarts for naughty students running amuck at midnight. Professor McGonagall had walked up to me and informed me that Ron had fallen off his broomstick and needed some assistance. Feeling rather distressed at this news I had made my way back to the Gryffindor Tower immediately and Professor McGonagall had taken over my Prefect Watch. I had practically spat out the password to the Fat Lady portrait and then sprinted inside, nearly falling over when I saw what was going on.

I gasp just remembering the events. Penelope had been lying on her back on one of the red Gryffindor couches, her hair cascading down the arm of the chair. On top of her was somebody I had thought was a friend- his name not important. Though they were fully clothed and this position could easily have been mistaken, the look of sheer guilt on Penelope's face gave it all away. Instead of reacting to it however, I blinked a couple of times and then forced my body to unfreeze so I could tend to Ron's side. It was important I was there for my brother. So after unsticking my feet from the carpet, I ran up the stairs to the Boys' Dormitory and put Penelope out of my mind for the time being.

It turned out that Ron was all right, he'd taken a nasty fall but Madam Pomfrey in the Infirmary had been of great help and he was well on his way to recovery. To be honest, I can barely recall the days that followed that evening, all I can remember is passing Penelope in the corridors and looking away as to avoid any possibly eye contact.

I felt so betrayed. I had thought I was in love with Penny. I had told her I loved her. She had told me she loved me back. Love is a word thrown around far too often. I've learnt my lesson now. 

It has been four days since I caught them. Four very lonely days. She has tried speaking to me on numerous occasions, she's sent me notes and letters and given my siblings messages to pass on to me. None of it has worked. I think she's given up now. I hope she hasn't. I hope she never gives up and wishes that she had never done the things she'd done with... him.

I shouldn't dwell on events out of my control. As a Prefect it is absolutely vital that I act responsibly because after all, I am a leader for Hogwarts and I should show maturity and not let people know what's going on inside. That's why I have been acting like nothing is wrong. Oh people know of course. They are well aware that Penelope and I are over. I keep getting strange looks from fellow students, sometimes I catch them staring at me. It's like they think that they might catch me unaware and get a glimpse of me showing some tiny sign that I'm hurting inside.

I won't let that happen. I won't let any of the pain show. First it would be humiliating and secondly, I don't want their sympathy. I just want Penelope. I would never take her back now, not after everything she's done, but I want the relationship we used to have. When we would sit up late at night and talk about everything from politics to the generations of Weasleys with red hair. Deep down inside I guess I had been hoping that one day Penny would become a Weasley and that we'd have more Weasley children who would attend Hogwarts as well and grow up to be successful people.

Those dreams have been shattered. And nobody will know. Nobody except me. So as I stare blankly out the window of the Prefect Bathroom, as I try to relax my tense body in this bath of rainbow bubbles, as I concentrate my thoughts onto anything but Penny, I sigh. I sigh and whisper quietly. 

"I could have been all you wanted Pen. I could have been your everything."

****

Author's Note: This is the first fic I've ever written that features Percy. I believe he is a character with a lot of unexplored depth and somebody who hides an awful lot inside, which is pretty much why I wrote this fic. It's kind of different to my normal stuff but something I enjoyed writing never the less and something I hope you enjoy reading too.


End file.
